1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement comprising a housing, a door articulated thereto and a drive device for pivoting the door relative to the housing.
2. Background Art
Automatic drives may facilitate the opening of a door. When opening a refrigerator door, however, there is the problem of a particularly high initial force that needs to be overcome in order to overcome a vacuum which develops inside the refrigerator when the door is closed. Moreover, it is usually expected that the door can be opened manually as well without causing damage to the drive device. This generally requires a complicated mechanism.